


Wendigo

by manicmea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Episode Quotes, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an emotinal wreak Dean tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching the series and couldn't resist making something.

Based on the episode and quote is from Wendigo.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
